


Ces fantômes qui nous hantent

by PtiteEtoile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amitié, Deuil, F/M, Friendship/Love, HarryPotter - Freeform, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Loneliness, Love, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Solitude, amour, draco - Freeform, dracomalfoy - Freeform, harry - Freeform, huitièmeannée, tristesse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PtiteEtoile/pseuds/PtiteEtoile
Summary: DRARRY - Harry/DracoLa guerre est finie. Mais Harry et Draco doivent faire face à leur propre guerre : Harry n'en peut plus d'être le Survivant et de l'attention que cela provoque automatiquement et Draco doit supporter le poids de son nom.Ils sont si différents... mais leurs blessures pourraient peut-être les rapprocher.





	1. Cette guerre qui ne veut pas finir

Les sourires sont sur toutes les lèvres, les rires dans tous les regards et le nom du Survivant, de celui qui a vaincu la plus grande menace de ce monde résonne dans tous les couloirs, toutes les salles de classe.

Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter

C'est un chant qui n'en finit pas, qui vibre même dans la nuit, qui se répand à travers les océans.

Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter

Ils répètent son nom comme un mantra, comme la promesse d'un monde meilleur.

Mais Harry Potter, lui, est fatigué de ce chant ininterrompu. Il voudrait juste pouvoir s'assoir un moment dans le Grand Hall sans qu'une centaine de regards se tournent vers lui. Mais il sourit et il rit et il dit bonjour quand on le salue parce que c'est ce qu'il est censé faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry pose sa tête sur ses bras et soupire. Il sent le regard d'Hermione sur lui. Il sait qu'elle l'observe depuis le fauteuil où elle est installée.

\- Tu devrais aller voir Mme Pomfresh si tu es fatigué Harry. Dit-elle calmement, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Harry secoue négativement la tête. "Non. Je ne veux pas prendre de Potion de Sommeil. Mes cauchemars sont toujours mieux que l'absence de rêves.

Hermione s'approche de lui et pose doucement une main sur son épaule, comme elle l'aurait fait avec un animal blessé.

\- Mais pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi te condamner à tant de souffrances ? Pourquoi vouloir affronter ces cauchemars qui te ramènent toutes les nuits à la guerre, à Voldemort, à la douleur ?

\- Parce que les gens ne font que vouloir oublier. Parce qu'ils veulent oublier que Voldemort a un jour existé, que des gens sont morts, que tous ont souffert.

Harry s'agite dans son discours et une de ses mèches noires glisse, laissant voir la tristement célèbre cicatrice.

\- Et si tous oublient, Hermione, et si tous oublient, qui sera là pour se souvenir ?

Hermione regarde avec tristesse ce garçon qui a tant souffert et qui souffre encore. Elle voudrait prendre sa tristesse dans ses mains et l'écraser, la déchiqueter en morceaux.

\- Mais tu en as déjà tellement fait Harry. En dix-huit ans tu as vécu plus d'horreurs que la plupart des gens en six vies.

Harry ferme les yeux.

\- Je sais Hermione. Crois moi je sais. Mais la vérité c'est que je ne sais plus comment être heureux. Aujourd'hui tout le monde vit paisiblement, mais la guerre n'est pas finie pour moi. Elle ne s'arrêtera jamais.

***

Pour Draco aussi la guerre n'en finit pas. Elle lui a tout pris : son père qui croupi à Askaban, sa mère vouée à la folie, qui n'est plus qu'une ombre errant sans but dans ce manoir trop grand pour elle ; et les seuls amis qu'il n'est jamais eu. Crabbe est mort et Pansy et Goyle font partis des Serpentards qui ne sont pas revenus après la guerre. Leurs parents pensaient qu'il serait mieux pour eux d'étudier ailleurs : à Durmstrang où la guerre n'a pas sali leur nom.

Draco est seul maintenant à Poudlard. Les Serpentards qui le suivaient auparavant comme des petits chiens ne s'approchent plus de lui, craignant que la mauvaise réputation du blond ternisse la leur, déjà bien dégradée.

Ce n'est pas grave, se dit-il lorsqu'il mange seul à la table des Serpentards. Ce n'est pas grave, se répète-t-il lorsqu'il se retrouve sans partenaire en cours de Potions. Ce n'est pas grave, tente-t-il de se persuader lorsque les élèves lui jettent des regards méprisants dans les couloirs.

La Bibliothèque est devenue son refuge. Draco aime les livres. Il aime leur odeur, les mots qu'ils renferment, les histoires qu'ils racontent et qui lui permettent de s'évader loin d'ici, de cette école où personne ne l'aime. Et puis les livres ne parlent pas, ils ne le suivent pas du regard, ils ne le jugent pas.

Draco se promène dans les rayons, passant sa main sur les tranches des livres, puis attrape le roman qu'il était en train de lire. Le portrait de Dorian Gray. Il caresse la couverture et va s'assoir sur un des fauteuils le plus éloigné de l'entrée, là où presque personne ne va, là où il ne peut être vu.

Draco s'est découvert une passion pour les romans moldus. Avant la fin de la guerre, il n'avait jamais ouvert un livre moldu, les haïssant d'avance, pensant que de toute manière ces retardés de moldus ne pouvaient pas écrire quelque chose qui valait la peine d'être lu. Aujourd'hui il regrette ce préjugé qui l'a limité pendant des années à la littérature très restreinte des sorciers.

\- Bonjour Draco. Dit Hermione, passant à côté de lui pour prendre un livre.

Darco lève la tête et observe le sourire de Granger. Il n'est plus habitué à ce qu'on lui sourît, à ce qu'on lui parle. Il répond au bout d'un moment au salut de Granger. Sa voix tremble : cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas parlé.

\- Tu devrais retourner dans ta Salle Commune, c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu.

Draco hoche la tête. Granger parle comme une mère, il est étonné que Weasley et Potter aient pu la supporter pendant si longtemps. Mais ils ne sont que des gamins immatures après tout et ont sans doute besoin de Granger, de son caractère protecteur.

Toujours est-il qu'au fond de lui, même s'il ne le dira jamais à voix haute, Draco apprécie que Granger lui parle, même si elle s'en tient à quelques politesses. Parce que parler à quelqu'un c'est avouer son existence. Et Draco a plus que jamais besoin de savoir qu'il existe, qu'il est réel et non pas seulement une ombre de plus dans ce château immense.

***

Draco est en cours de Métamorphose et prend en notes ce que dit le nouveau professeur, M. Kearney lorsque la porte s'ouvre brusquement, laissant apparaître la figure rouge de Potter.

\- Excusez-moi pour le retard Monsieur, Potter bredouille en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Pas de problème mon garçon, asseyez-vous, dit le professeur en souriant.

Draco hausse les sourcils et lâche un petit bruit indigné. Evidemment Lord Potter, sauveur de l'humanité peut se permettre d'être en retard sans qu'on lui fasse la moindre remarque. Si cela avait été Draco à la place de Potter, il aurait eu plusieurs heures de retenue.

-Pouvez-vous me rendre votre devoir, s'il vous plaît ?

Les yeux de Draco, comme ceux de toute la classe sont fixés sur Harry Potter, attendant qu'il sorte son devoir et le remette au professeur. Mais Potter se contente de regarder bêtement le Professeur, la bouche grande ouverte et le visage encore plus rouge qu'auparavant.

\- Mon devoir ? Euh... Oui... je... Lâche-t-il précipitamment d'une voix anxieuse.

Le Gryffondor regarde autour de lui, ses yeux s'attardent sur Hermione, hurlant un à l'aide ! auquel la jeune fille ne peut répondre qu'avec un haussement d'épaules impuissant.

\- Je ne l'ai pas Professeur, je suis désolé.

Potter est rouge de honte. Ses yeux fixent le sol, ne pouvant supporter le poids de tous ces regards sur lui.

\- Vous l'avez oublié dans votre dortoir ?

\- Non. Je ne l'ai pas fait.

Draco voit que Potter est à présent sur le point de mourir de honte. Le professeur regarde l'Élu avec étonnement puis avec inquiétude.

\- Etes- vous sûr d'aller bien, Monsieur Potter ?

Potter se mord les lèvres et hoche rapidement la tête.

Trop rapidement.

Draco remarque enfin les cernes sous les yeux de Potter. A-t-il des difficultés à dormir lui aussi ? Y a-t-il des fantômes qui viennent le hanter lorsque tout le monde dort ?

Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Potter n'est pas dans le côté des vaincus comme lui. Il est celui qui a gagné cette guerre. Il est adulé, regardé avec admiration, sa vie s'annonce brillante. Il est celui que tout le monde souhaite être.

Et pourtant quand Draco regarde son visage fatigué, marqué par la douleur et la peur, il se demande vraiment si sa vie est si parfaite que tout le monde semble le croire.


	2. La tour d'Astronomie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco et Harry sèchent leur cours d'Histoire de la Magie et se retrouvent par hasard tous les deux dans la Salle d'Astronomie.

Aujourd'hui, Harry n'est pas allé en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Parfois il ne voit juste pas l'intérêt de s'assoir sur une chaise toute la journée pour apprendre des choses qu'il finira par oublier.

D'accord, ce n'est peut-être pas l'unique raison pour laquelle il a séché ses deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie. Peut-être que cela a plus à voir avec le fait que la leçon porte sur la Deuxième Guerre des Sorciers. Guerre où il a joué un rôle central.

Harry monte les interminables escaliers qui mènent vers la salle d'astronomie. Il sait par les dires de Fred et George que c'est de loin le meilleur lieu pour sécher les cours : pas assez évident pour que quiconque pense à le chercher ici, mais désert à cette heure de la journée du à l'absence d'étoiles dans le ciel.

Pourtant lorsqu'Harry arrive en haut de la tour, il n'est pas seul. Une silhouette se dessine, recroquevillée dans l'ombre. La personne en question se tourne vers lui et Harry reconnait aussitôt le nez droit et aristocratique, les yeux d'un gris saisissant et cette moue qui brisait tant de cœurs, auparavant.

\- Malfoy.

\- Potter, dit Draco sur le même ton.

Un des sourcils du blond est levé, d'une manière qui pourrait dire Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? comme Dégage !

Harry rougit et se frotte le cou, embarrassé.

\- Désolé. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait déjà quelqu'un ici...

Il se dirige vers les escaliers, prêt à repartir, quand la voix de Malfoy le coupe dans son élan.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de personne à sécher.

Harry plisse légèrement les yeux, étonné qu'il lui adresse la parole à lui d'une manière qui n'est ni ironique, ni méprisante.

\- J'ignorais que tu étais ce genre de personne toi aussi, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

\- Je ne le suis pas, réplique Draco. Le sujet du cours d'Histoire de la Magie d'aujourd'hui est juste un peu sensible pour moi.

Harry observe Malfoy. Bien sûr que le sujet est sensible pour lui. Pour les élèves de cette école, Malfoy représente le visage affreux, défiguré de tout un groupe qui, durant des années, a plongé le monde des sorciers dans une des périodes les plus noires qu'il n'ait jamais connu.

Tous ou presque le tiennent pour responsable de la perte d'un proche.

Mais pourquoi le haïr lui ? Pourquoi pas un autre ? Il n'était pas le seul qui léchait les bottes des Carrows, il n'était pas le seul à obéir aux ordres d'un assassin sans nez. Mais les autres, les traîtres, les assassins, les collaborateurs ne sont plus là. Ils sont morts, ou en prison ou bien loin d'ici.

Mais Malfoy, lui, est là. Alors à défaut d'autres, toute leur colère se déverse sur lui. Il est la victime d'une haine qui ne veut pas mourir.

Malfoy claque des doigts, faisant sursauter Harry.

\- T'es sourd Potter ?

Harry lève les yeux au ciel. Au moins la guerre n'a pas changé cette divine manière avec laquelle Malfoy lui parle.

\- J'ai effectivement perdu une partie de mon audition durant la Bataille de Poudlard, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas ce que tu entendais par là.

\- Bien vu Potter. Malfoy lâche de sa voix traînante. Je remarque que ton quotient intellectuel n'a pas tellement évolué. Je te demandais pourquoi Monsieur le Survivant séchait. Cela devrait pourtant te réjouir toute cette attention qu'on porte sur ta sublime personne en Histoire de la Magie, non ?

Harry hausse les épaules et s'approche un peu de Malfoy.

\- Eh bien non. Pas vraiment. Crois moi ou non mais je ne suis pas forcément un fan de la célébrité. Ça me met... mal-à-l'aise.

Malfoy renifle.

\- Dommage pour toi que tu sois devenu 'Le jeune homme le plus connu du Monde Sorcier', dit-il en mimant des guillemets en l'air, faisant référence au titre de La Gazette du Sorcier, paru dans les jours précédents la fin de la guerre.

Harry grimace et chuchote à moitié :

\- Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de chance dans ma vie.

Il ajoute après un instant :

\- Rita Skeeter a toujours eu un talent pour mettre ma vie sur le devant de la scène. En y ajoutant bien sûr quelques détails croustillants sortis tout droit de son imagination.

Un rayon de soleil s'immisce à travers une des hautes fenêtres de la Tour, nimbant d'une lumière vive le visage du blond. Ce dernier se décale légèrement pour fuir ce soleil qui l'éblouit. Il lâche après un moment de réflexion :

\- Oh moins ce qu'elle écrit aujourd'hui sur toi est positif. Elle te présente comme une espèce de Dieu, de héros qui nous a tous sauvé. Ridicule si tu veux mon avis.

Malfoy plisse son nez avec dégoût et replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Harry ne réagit pas face à la demi-insulte de Draco et se contente de dire :

\- C'est normal, elle recherche l'attention du public. Et pour il faut qu'elle dise ce que les gens veulent entendre. Et en ce moment, le monde des sorciers croit avoir besoin d'un héro, pour se rassurer.

\- Et de coupables apparemment, crache Malfoy.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Demande Harry même s'il sait très bien de quoi le Serpentard est en train de parler.

\- T'es abruti Potter ?

Harry ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais Malfoy l'interrompt :

\- C'était une question rhétorique Potter. Inutile de répondre. Bref, tu as du bien voir que de la même manière que Rita Skeeter te fais passer pour 'Monsieur Parfait', elle divulgue des fausses informations sur les gens comme moi, les 'ennemis' de ce nouveau monde. Sauf que ces informations sont moins flatteuses que lorsqu'elle parle de toi, évidemment.

\- Elle... Elle fait ça ?

Malfoy lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien sûr Potter. Tu ne sais toujours pas comment elle fonctionne, même après toutes ces années ? Elle ne s'arrêtera jamais de répandre ses mensonges. Que ce soit sous ce nom ou sous un autre.

Harry essaie de se souvenir des rares exemplaires de la Gazette de Sorcier qu'il a lu après la guerre, mais il ne parvient pas à se rappeler avoir lu quoi que ce soit sur Malfoy.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit sur toi ?

Malfoy lui jette un regard étonné.

\- Tu ne lis pas les journaux ?

\- Pas la Gazette du Sorcier non. J'ai arrêté de la lire il y a des mois. Honnêtement même le Chicaneur est une meilleure source.

\- Pas étonnement que tu sembles si perdu. Skeeter et ces petits amis de journalistes ont entre autres dit que j'avais créé un ou plusieurs Horcrux et que je souhaitais devenir le nouveau Tu-sais-qui.

Harry regarde Malfoy, les sourcils levés. Il sait que le blond n'est pas un ange, bien au contraire, mais qu'il est créé un Horcrux ? L'idée lui parait ridicule...

\- C'est absurde. Personne ne peut croire une chose pareille.

Malfoy se lève et époussette avec élégance ses vêtements.

\- Mais bien sûr que les gens la croient, Potter. Tu n'as pas vu la manière dont ils me regardent ? Ils sont prêts à tout croire si ça leur permet d'avoir une excuse pour me haïr. Et avec elle, ils la tiennent leur foutue excuse.

Harry tourne la tête, suivant du regard Malfoy qui commence à descendre les escaliers.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Ailleurs. J'ai cours moi. Et puis je ne vais pas passer ma journée avec toi non plus...

Et sans un mot de plus Malfoy disparait, laissant Harry tout seul, sur le sol poussiéreux de la Tour d'Astronomie.

****

Draco ne sait pas pourquoi il a parlé à Potter aujourd'hui. Avant la guerre il aurait été la dernière personne à laquelle il aurait adressé la parole. Mais les choses ont changé depuis ce temps là.

A présent Draco ne sait même plus pourquoi il détestait Potter. Certes il est un Gryffondor, certes il a vaincu Celui-dont-ont-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, certes il était étrange les premières années, dans ses vêtements trop grands pour lui et ses lunettes rafistolées ; mais était-ce une raison pour le haïr, pour faire de sa vie un enfer ?

Aujourd'hui Draco sait ce que c'est que la haine, il la subit tous les jours, ici même, entre ces murs qui lui sont si familiers. Et Draco sait que la haine qu'il dirigeait vers Potter n'est qu'une colère d'enfant, un cri dans la nuit pour qu'on le regarde, pour qu'on le voit. Parce que cette 'haine' lui donnait l'impression d'exister, et surtout cela semblait être normal pour lui d'haïr Potter, ce garçon dont son père ne cessait de dire du mal.

Alors oui, aujourd'hui Draco a parlé à Potter aujourd'hui. Peut- être était-ce parce que cet idiot de Potter ne s'est pas adressé à lui comme s'il était l'ennemi, le diable incarné. Pourtant il aurait été le premier à avoir une raison pour mal lui parler : Draco a tenté de le tuer plusieurs fois après tout.

\- Mais non, Saint Potter ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être gentil avec tout le monde, grommelle Draco alors qu'il se trouve seul dans son dortoir.

Draco ferme les yeux et se glisse en soupirant sous les moelleuses couvertures de son lit à Baldaquin, bien qu'il ne fasse pas encore nuit et que le diner vient à peine de se terminer.

Cet imbécile de Potter est encore plus insupportable que Granger.


End file.
